The Violinist and Ballerina
by BUTTERCUP29
Summary: Levy (MC) girl applying to get into Fairy Tail Academy as a dancer her childhood dream. Gajeel a rich child but rebel plus he's a gifted violinist. When their world collides who will rise on top. What feelings will emerge between the two. Will be some Natsu&Lucy, Jellal&Ezra, Gary&Juiva. Story is a kind of a mix of the cartoon movie (Leap) & the Korean TV show (Boys over Flowers)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody this is my new story I'm working on. I will still be working on (Twin DragonSlayers).**

 **This story is a kind of a mix of the cartoon movie (Leap) and the Korean TV show (Boys over Flowers) -only a few bits and pieces-**

 **I will be putting actual songs in; that you can look on YouTube and listen while reading when Levy dances and Gajeel plays the violin. (If you want)**

Chapter 1: Christmas Past/ Audition

It was Christmas Eve in Monglina, people were waking the streets looking at the Christmas lights on the trees and buildings; others were doing last minute Christmas shopping. A woman with blue hair pulled back into a ponytail; wearing a grey coat that was so long it reached her feet with plain oval black buttons on it. "Wow. Mommy look," said a little blue hair girl wearing an oversized green coat and dark blue mittens with boots that matched. Levy was pointing to a small box TV screen from behind a glass wall of an electronic store; the TV was playing the nutcracker. Showing a ballerina dancing; she was so majestic like a swan. "I know what I want for Christmas." Levy said twirling around her mother "Ballet slippers."

In a large two-story house on private property settled on the out skirts of Monglina. "Practice makes perfect my dear." A tall woman with short jet black in a classic bob hairstyle said pacing back and forth in front of her disinterest son sitting in a chair holding his violin. His red eyes stared passed his mother and out the window, watching three boys play in the snow a crossed the street. "Mom, I want to go play with my friends." The boy whined scratching his jet black long spiky hair. "Gajeel! There will be none of that do you understand? Think about your future, what would your father Metalicana say?" "Well he ain't ever here." Gajeel yelled throwing his violin on the floor. "Your father is a very busy man Gajeel you know that. He will be back from America soon." "I guess that is enough for today; go to your friends. It is Christmas Eve." "Thanks mom." Gajeel said ran out of his rom and took off down the hall. "What am I going to do with him," she said shaking her head. "He will be fine, Mrs. Orain." The butler Morgan replied picking up the violin and putting it back in its case.

 **-Time Skip**

"My school uniform is wrinkly," Levy said trying to straighten out her white shirt short sleeve button down that had a light grey vest over it. Black short skirt needing ironing; she pulled up her long over the knee white stockings quickly pushing her small feet into each shoe. "We're going to be late." Lucy said pulling on Levy to get into the Limo. Enjoy your day girls," Levy's mom said waiving her left hand from the doorway. "Bye Ms. Mcgraden Lucy replied hopping into the Limo. "Oh, Levy wait do you have your Leotard, tights, and your ballet slippers. Remember your first big audition is today at 4:00pm; do not be late. Ms. Mcgraden called out sternly. "Don't worry mom, I have everything and I won't be late." Levy shouted from the limo window as the car drove away.

"I can't wait. Levy your dream is finally going to come true." Lucy said happily. "I'm so nervous; if I get in we won't be able to hang out as much and I might have to quit the book club." Levy said looking worried at her best friend. "Everything will be fine and besides I will be maybe five doors away from you; remember I'm auditioning for the writing program. So one day I'll be the most famous author in the world." Lucy said patting Levy on the back.

"Gajeel man, hurry up the Hummer limousine is not going to keep waiting for you." A pink haired with a scarf of pattern dragon scales around his school uniform which was a white shirt long sleeve button down with no vest; Black long slacks with black vans on. He was waiting in the limo with Gary dark blue hair, his school uniform which was a white shirt long sleeve button down with a grey vest over it; Black long slacks with black and white tennis shoes on. And their company Jellal, a blue hair man with a red tattoo on his right eye wore black pants suit his school with a white shirt long sleeve button down also wearing black pair of vans. Jellal is the president of the student council so he had to present himself as such. Both Natsu Gary were on the varsity basketball team plus Gajeel when he wasn't practicing the violin.

"Oi. Shut it flame brain, I'm coming." Gajeel said grabbing his school bag. "Gajeel, please don't forget your violin remember you have an audition today at 4:00pm in the school auditorium. And please wear your uniform better." Morgan the butler said standing by the door as Gajeel passed him. "Gajeel looked down at his uniform he wore a white shirt long sleeve button down, he had unbuttoned a few from the top of his shirt witched showed his chest and few abs; wore black long slacks with black and silver Jordan's. His faced marked with piercings nose, eyebrows, and one on his tongue but that was for another use. "Hey, old man. I look fine," Gajeel said giving the old butler a smile before hoping into the limo.

"This audition is pretty important Gajeel. I mean your future will be set if you get in." Jellal said going through papers the papers of the student's auditioning for a spot in Fairy Tail private Academy. "Don't worry about me. I know I got a spot in the Academy. My mom made sure of it; she made sure all of us did." Gajeel said leaning against the window. "Then, how many are applicants are they accepting this year." Gary asked surprised. "Well first. Put a shirt on Gary. "Huh." Gary looked down. "Second besides us four they are only accepting five more," Jellal stated reading up on the other contestants. "Well, who are the others," replied Natsu peering over Jellal shoulder. "It's mostly girls. I'll name a few there is Kerry, March, Lucy, Levy, Ezra, oh two boys Jet and Droy." "Oi shrimp is auditioning asked a very curious Gajeel. He snatched the paper out of Jellals hands "So she a dancer… Ballet.

 **-School**

(After last period of class)

A female voice over the intercom spoke "I need all applicants for Fairy Tail Academy to come down to the auditorium." Everyone made their way to the auditorium; Lucy sat in the back row waving for Levy to join her as she saw the blue hair girl enter through the door. Levy rushed over to her friend caring her bag with all her ballet stuff in it. Just before she made it to her seat. Levy tripped over a pass byers feet, Levy feel to the floor. "Hey. Watch where you're going." A girl stifled out a laughter. "Real nice, March," Levy said dusting herself off. "You know what they say in show biz Levy; break a leg." "I bet you would really like that. Huh?" Levy scowled. "Cause you know, you don't have what it takes to beat me." "What did you say," March said angrily getting out of her seat standing in front of Levy. "But levy stood her ground "I didn't stutter." "You need help Levy," said Lucy from behind.

Just as the girls were about to scrap. Jellal appeared and stepped in between them. "You ladies don't want to fight and get your applications revoked right?" "Right." All three girls replied in unison. "Then will you please take your seats. We're about to begin," Jellal said smiling. The girls took their seats far from each other. "What a bitch." Levy said slumping deep into her chair. "I know like for real. You'll show her when you dance," Lucy replied. "Ahh." Screamed a female student "It's all of them the Bad4." "Natsu. He's here." Lucy cheered looking around the auditorium until spotting him sitting down next to Gary in the front row along with Jellal and Gajeel. "Gi Hi Hi Hi," Gajeel laughed sticking out his tongue; his stud piercing dancing around. He loved when girls screamed for him.

"Alright settle down," said the voice over the intercom. "I'm the principle and our judges here today are all from in Fairy Tail Academy. We have Mira (a white hair woman stood up) she works with entertainment and media programs. Gildarts (a man with brown hair sleek back with a stubby beard) he works with sports and leadership management programs. Makarov the director of the school; the old white man popped up from his seat and gave a loud greet. "Hello, I hope everyone gives it their best." "Alright let us begin with March." Mira said reading off the list. "Watch and learn," March said sneering at Levy and Lucy. March left and came back changed into her leotard she walked on stage her brown hair in a bun with green eyes shining bright. She nodded to the principle to start the music. March's performance was great, she landed every jump. "That's going to be hard to beat," Mira said clapping. The auditions went by fast with Lucy reading from a short story she wrote. To Ezra showing off her sword skills, Jet breaking a world record in track, Droy performing a comedy skit. Natsu, Gary, Jellal and 10 others went.

The only two left were Gajeel and Levy. "Next. Will be Gajeel playing the violin." Makarov read from the bottom of the list; there were screams and cheers as he walked on stage. "Quiet, down." The principle yelled "Gajeel can you at least look decent on stage?" "Are we not supposed to be ourselves at school," he winked. "Just begin," said the principle sighing as she walked off stage. Gajeel set up his violin and began to play.

(Game of Thrones Theme - Violin Cover - Taylor Davis) watch?v=9EU8UXtu-4k

The way Gajeel played was beyond anything anyone has ever heard. He captivated the whole entire auditorium; even the principle was wiping away tears from her eyes. Gajeel moved through passages that build up to a beautiful high note. The crowd could feel the climactic moment emotionally charged and feel of thrill surged through them from witnessing the successful execution of such a difficult piece. With that the song came to an end; the whole entire audience stood up and cheered while applauding him.

"How can I beat that?" Levy thought to herself; Levy started to panic and sweat. Lucy saw her friend panicking "Calm down, your goanna do just fine." "Our last one is Levy Mcgraden said "Gildarts plopping the list on the table. "I bet she will croak." March said whispering to Kerry who giggled. Levy got up from her seat and went to go change. She came back in a black leotard, wearing pink ballet shoes; her blue hair in a bun. Levy took in a deep breath and walked on stage. "Ready." The principle asked. Levy nodded the music started to play:

(Sia- Suitcase)

watch?v=OD0scViPogY

Levy started with a Turn-out (her feet and legs out from the hip joints to a 90-degree position.) Then she moved across the stage sliding on her left foot. Then she did an Arabesque (a position on one leg with the other leg raised behind the body and extended in a straight line.) As the song came to is [Chorus] "Pack it all away, pack it all in one suitcase. I got all I need, all I need to be free." Levy began to do a Pirouette 5times; (a rotation or spin - a complete turn of the body on one foot, on point or demi-pointe (half- pointe). Levy finally went for her jump the Grande Jeté (a big jump from one foot to the other in which the working leg is brushed into the air and appears to have been thrown.) Levy repeated this routine again and ended with a split. Gajeel was astonished that she had that much balance and stamina to do that much. Gajeel started the clapping first then everyone joined in "Amazing." Natsu smiled after hearing his friend comment on the blue hair star.

"Very nice. You would make a great addition to our school," said Makarov praising the girl. "I want to thank everyone for auditioning with us today. If you will give us 30 minutes we will be back to announce who was accepted in." Mira said getting up from the table along with the other judges and exiting the auditorium.

 **So who do you guys think will get into fairy tail?**

 **I hope you guys like. Right now this story is Teen but it might change to Mature not sure yet. I am open to suggestions.**

 **I'm still working on my other story the (Twin DragonSlayers)**

 **Please like share and review… Thanks**


	2. Chapter 2

**Guys, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please like and review**

 **Chapter 2: Goodbye Part 1**

 _(Recap- It is the last day of the school year and everyone was auditioning to get in Fairy Tail Academy. Now will see who got in.)_

It was around 7:30pm everyone was waiting to see who would be on the list. "I think I'm going to hurl," said Droy covering his mouth. "Pull yourself together you don't want to look bad in font of Levy; do you?" Jet questioned his friend. They both turned around and looked at her; she had changed back into her uniform talking to Lucy. The judges and the principle walked back into the auditorium and took their seats. "I want to thank each one of you for patience; can we have all contestants stand on the stage." Mira shifting through a stack of papers. _"This it"_ Levy thought. Everyone took a spot on stage "Will now call out the winners; as you know we can only accept nine of you but you all were fantastic." Gildarts said leaning back into his chair.

"The winners are Gajeel, Jellal, Natsu, Gary, Erza, Levy" _"Aahhhh- I got in; I got in."_ Levy screamed in her head. "Jet, Droy." _"Wait. They didn't call Lucy's name yet,"_ Levy looked over at Lucy whose face was white as snow; sweat forming on her brow. "And March," Makarov finished reading off the list. Lucy started crying "We need all the winners to stay after, so we can give you your school packets." Mira replied standing over a box full of three ring binders. Lucy ran off stage Levy followed after her "I can't believe this," Lucy said with her head in her hands "I didn't get in, why…why." "You were way better than March. I'm so sorry Lucy." Levy wrapped her arms around Lucy gave her best friend a big hug. Natsu watched the girls huddled in a corner embraced in a hug. "Man it's got to be something I can do for her." "Who knew you would make it in," March said a sneering tone looking down at Levy. "Don't look so sad Lucy, it takes a lot to go stage then bomb." "I'm going to knock her lights out." Lucy jumped to her feet, folded both her hands into fist. "Come on Lu, not here. Let me grab my binder from Mira; then we can have a girl's night at my house." Levy grabbed Lucy's arm and pulled her away from March. "Nah. I think I'm going to go ahead and go home." Lucy yanked her arm from Levy. "Can you find your own way home tonight?" "Yeah." Levy replied gloomily. "Oh. Levy, I'm real proud of you for getting in." Lucy exited out of the auditorium with tears still streaming down her face. Levy felt bad for Lucy; Levy walked up to Mia who was explaining to the rest of the group.

"These binders are your guide, when you start for the next school year you all will be seniors at Fairy Tail. This contains your new life; what you need to wear, Help keep a balance diet (especially for those that dance or are in sports). Your classes all year, a school map, rules and regulations for our school. Each of you have a program in your designated binder that is made just for you. This binder should become a part of you; next year is make it or brake it people. At the end of the year you will audition in front of a bunch of recruiters; who will consider if you will be assigned to a top branch in your profession." Mira handed Levy an orange binder with her name printed in bold black letters on the cover. "Now go enjoy your summer break." Levy walked out the exit doors heading to the bus stop that was one block away from the school. It was already night " _Ugh. I hate waiting here by myself."_ Levy clutching her bag _"I hope there are no perverts around."_

 **(Back at the auditorium)**

"To bad bunny girl, didn't get in." Gajeel hovering over Natsu, who was still sitting down in the auditorium. "I'll think of something; I mean compared to Levy; March's dance was mediocre." Natsu muttered to himself. "Let's go guys, I want to go home." Jellal said picking up his binder. "I know you're happy that Erza got in," Gary said nudging Jellal with his right elbow; Jellal became flustered. The Bad4 had to push through a crowd of girls to get to the limo waiting for them outside. A random girl with caramel skin, green mid-length wavy hair; with blue eyes. Clung to Gajeel's arm "Hey Gajeel. Let's start the summer off fun; my parents won't be home tonight." Gajeel hated when people touched him without his permission; prying the girls fingers off him. He gave the girl a fake smile "As interesting as that sounds I'm going to have to decline. I'm busy tonight," he lied. They hopped into the limo and the driver pulled away from the school and drove down the road "I never thought Gajeel would ever turn down a woman in heat," Natsu laughed. "Shut up, flame brain. She wasn't my type," Gajeel replied looking out the window. "I didn't know you had a type Gajeel." Jellal asked intrigued. Gajeel just grunted and continue to stare out the window until he noticed a small blue hair girl standing by herself at the bus stop. "Hey, stop the limo." Gajeel barked the order at the limo driver. "I'll catch you guys later." Gajeel got out of the limo and did a light jog back towards Levy. Gary watched holding the limo door handle "So that's his type,' he said smiling before closing the door." Go ahead driver Gajeel will find his own way home."

Levy was puzzled when she saw a limo pull up not too far from her. She squinted her eyes and saw Gajeel jogging towards her; he gave her a grunt and scowled. "Oi. What are you doing out here in the dark, shrimp?" Levy pouted "Don't call me that and for your information I can take care of myself." Levy folded her arms did a hurmp and turned away from him. Gajeel sighed and plumped down on the wooden bench besides her making Levy jump a little. Gajeel patted the seat next to him motioning her to sit with him. Levy quietly sat down next to Gajeel looking at him from the corner of eyes _"I never been this close to him before," Levy_ put her hands up to her chest; her heart was pounding like crazy. Levy never had any encounters with Gajeel, she always admired from him from afar like all other girls from their Highschool. _"He wouldn't be interested in someone like,"_ Levy started sulking. Gajeel watched Levy with curiosity, before he could ask Levy what she was thinking the bus pulled up. "I guess you're heading with me right; you can come to my place and then call your limo driver to com get you." Levy said pulling out her wallet. "Don't worry about paying he said getting up; Gajeel took out his wallet and yanked a gold card which had his picture, full name, last four social, and a 9 digit number on the bottom. "Gajeel swiped his gold card twice walked down the aisle to find a seat with Levy following close behind.

"How far away is your home?" Gajeel asked taking a seat all the way at the back of the bus near the window. "Its three miles away," Levy sat next to him; the bus ride to Levy's destination was quiet between them. "Oh, we're," Levy said pulled on the Stop Request Cord "My house is only a block away." They both exited the bus Gajeel scoffed "My mom works very hard to support us after my dad took a job as an assistant for an important man; he sends money every now and then. I never met him, he left before I was born. He chose his job over me," Levy had sad look on her face. "Well anyway let's get inside." Levy walked to her apartment door with the #4729 on the front. She put the key in turn the knob and walked into a dark hallway. She flicked on the light, Gajeel took off his shoes after Levy took off hers. Levy guided Gajeel to the den area; she looked at the electronic clock placed on the desk the time was 11:49pm. "Wow, it's really late. Why don't you spend the night; I'll go get you a pillow and some blankets." Levy ran off disappearing back down the hall; before Gajeel could stop her. " _Should I stay? I can just call home and someone will come and get me but I really want to be with her just a little bit longer."_ Gajeel stretched out on the lime green couch.

Levy came back her hands full "I'm going to call my mom and tell her you're staying over but umm…. Here these are for you." Levy handed Gajeel the blankets "Thanks,' Gajeel replied; then he got an idea. Gajeel grabbed Levy's hand and pulled her close to him "Or I can sleep with you and we can have some fun." Winking at her. Levy's face became bright red "I… yo-you jerk." She cried hitting him with the pillow. "Gi hi hi." He laughed blocking her hits with his free hand "I know you're still a virgin; I think it's cute." "Good night," she yelled at him; Levy stormed off to her room. Levy locked the bedroom door behind her "Finally my bed. I think I'll skip the shower tonight," she said taking off her school uniform and putting on a pink silk pajama outfit. Levy got into bed "What a jerk he is," she pouted "We'll I will worry about him tomorrow. Oh, I forgot to call my mom," Levy said sleepy. Levy quickly drifted to sleep but she awoke a few hours later around 3:25am in the morning; she wiped her eyes _"My mom won't be home until 4:30am. Is Gajeel is still here? "_ With that thought she hoped out of the bed and swiftly tip toeing the den area; Levy peeked from behind the wall. There he was on the couch laying down with his shirt off, eyes closed, and the rest of his lower half covered by the blankets. Levy saw his body glow in the moonlight that gleamed through the window. She walked up closer to him; Levy bent over him her face close to his. "You are so beautiful," she whispered; without thinking Levy gave Gajeel a peck on the lips. "I didn't know you were the type of girl to take advantage of someone in their sleep; Gi hi hi."

Levy bounced backwards landing on her ass "I'm sorry. I'll leave now," she said embarrassed. "Stay," he replied sitting up "Do you have a futon?" "Yeah but why?" Levy asked confused. "Just go get it," Gajeel picking Levy up off the floor. Levy went and did as she was told; Gajeel moved the small wooden rectangle table to the side and placed the futon on the floor next to the couch. He obtain one of the blankets laid down on top of the futon then covered himself. Levy looked at him puzzled look "You can sleep on the couch." "Why?" "Cause I want you to sleep next to me tonight." Gajeel voice had a slight hint of annoyance in it. Levy reluctantly took Gajeel spot on the sofa; she could smell his sent of body ax and steel. _"Maybe it's because of the piercings on his face."_ Anyway Levy loved taking him in "Could you hand me the pillow?" Gajeel asked snapping Levy out of her thoughts. She gave it to him and watched as he placed the pillow under his head; there was silence, neither said a word to each other Levy laid down submerging herself under the other blankets.

After what felt like eternity Gajeel finally spoke up "Shrimp, if you tell me a secret. I'll tell you one of mine." Levy stared at the ceiling "Okay. Back in 7th grade we were in the same class together. I made you a valentine with a white rabbit on the front cover. You looked at it, showed it to your friends then ripped it up saying you hate rabbits and that the girl who made it for was an idiot. Gajeel was loss for words he didn't remember doing that. He thought about it _"Come to think, Levy has been in all his classes since first grade."_ Why, did he only start noticing her in Highschool- freshman year? Levy had accidently bumped into him in the hallway, she was searching for homeroom. That's when Gajeel became love struck of the small blue girl. "Don't worry, it was a long time ago. I healed from it." "Sorry about that Levy." Levy gawked at him "That's the first time you said my name. Gajeel glared at her "Now it's your turn." "Well if you tell anyone this I'll bury you alive. Levy rolled her eyes laughing at his statement. "I'm a huge cat lover," he said rolling over on to his right side averting her gaze. Levy smiled gently tapping him on his left shoulder _"What a big sweetheart he is. His skin is so smooth."_ "I think it's sweet." He rolled back over to face her; Gajeel and Levy talked, laughed and then fell asleep holding hands with their fingers entwined together.

 **(Levy's Mom comes home)**

"I haven't heard from Levy at all yesterday, she is in so much trouble." Levy's mother turned on the hall light and walked into the den. Levy's mother froze at the sight before her; there in the den was Levy sleeping halfway off the couch and a half naked guy on her floor. Their hands entwined together. "My baby's first crush." Her mother cheered happily "Oh-oh where's my cell phone." Levy's mom trying to quickly fish out her phone from her pocket. She steady her blue flip phone to get a perfect picture. "Click."

Levy woke up to smell of bacon, she looked over to clock it read 9:45am. The kitchen and dining room was connected to the den. "Rise and shine dear" Levy saw her mom in the kitchen standing over the stove. "Mom," Levy said wiping her eyes than she about Gajeel; Levy did a quick head snap over the room but he wasn't here. "I you're wondering about your friend, he's in the bathroom freshening up. You're not in trouble; Gajeel explained everything to me but he wouldn't tell me if you passed your audition." Levy mom popped some bread into the toaster then lifting the bacon out of the frying pan with spatula on to a white plastic plate. "I got in," Levy squealed with excitement as she ran to her mother for a hug. "Great, and I got a surprise for you that I'll know you'll love. It's not much but I hope you will like it." Levy's mom pulled from the embrace they were in; she left the kitchen and went to the end of the hall and came back with a small box wrapped in pink paper. "Open it" Levy tore through the wrapping paper and opened the box. "Mom this is….. Thank you." Levy pulled out a new black Samsung Smartphone with the T-Mobile Logo on it. Levy hugged her once more; Gajeel just came back from the bathroom fully clothed. He stopped before turning the corner and listened on the conversation not wanting to ruin the moment between them; Gajeel mouth formed a small grin as he heard the mother and daughter hugged. _"Good for you Shrimp."_

"Would you like orange juice or milk?" "Orange please," Levy took a seat at the table. _"I wonder what's taking Gajeel so long."_ "Hey I think I should be going home." Gajeel came out from his hiding spot. "Why don't you stay a little longer; I just made breakfast." Levy mother poured three glasses of O.J. "I really shouldn't." "I insist," Levy's mother yanked him by his shirt into the chair next to Levy. "Damn you're strong." "Thank you and watch your language she said skipping back to the kitchen; piling toast and bacon on all of their plates. Levy and Gajeel ate in silence while Levy's mother stared at them both with a weird smile on her face. "Do you guys want to see something cute?" Before either could respond Levy's mother whipped out her old blue flip phone; and showed the image of both of them sleeping holding hands. Levy chocked on her bacon, Gajeel put his head down embarrassed.

"Mo-mom!" Levy stuttered. "I'm sorry but ya were just so cute." Can I have that picture?" Gajeel head was still down. "Sure' what's your number?" Levy thought she was going crazy her mother was exchanging contact info with her crush. "Um, what can I call you?" Gajeel took out his sliver IPhone 6. "You may call me April, dear. Levy since I got you a phone lets share contacts too, make sure you get Gajeel's number. And I'll send you the picture." Mrs. April said delighted. "Wait. You had a cell phone the entire time Gajeel?" "Yeah, what of it; it's not like you asked. Second, I was going to call a ride to get me but suggested that I stay." He was right Levy didn't ask and insisted on him staying "Well I was being polite." The conversation changed to Mrs. April interrogating Gajeel about his life and the audition he did last night." With breakfast over and the dishes washed and put away; Gajeel went into the hallway to call his ride. "Hello, Master Gajeel where have you been? Why haven't you called sooner; your mother is worried about you." Morgan the butler replied from the other end of the line. "If she was so worried that woman would have called or even left a text. But anyway I'll text you the address on where to pick me up." Gajeel hung up the phone texted the address to Morgan. "It only took 30 minutes for a white limo to arrive in front of Levy's home "It nice to meet you young man and don't hesitate to come over any time." Mrs. April said waving from her front porch. Levy strolled next to Gajeel as he trudge to the limo; "Will do," he replied waving back at her. "So, I guess this is it." Gajeel scratched the back of his head. "Yeah. But you have my number and you know where I live. So you're always welcomed here." Levy beamed at him. "I'll be seeing," he smile made Levy's heart skip a beat. Gajeel got in to the limo and Levy watched it drive away.

" _I need to call Lucy, she won't believe this_." Levy ran past her mom up to her room. "I'm going to call Lucy," she shouted. "Well I'm going to sleep got another long night shift." Mrs. April yelled back in response. Levy hopped on her bed, dialed Lucy's number on her cell. _"Come on pick up, pick up."_ "Hello this is the Heartfilia residence who is calling," asked one of the maids. "Hi, it's me Levy, could I speak to Lucy please." "Just one moment" "Levy what's up." Lucy was in her room at her desk working on ideas for a new story. "I have so much tell you, you might just die from shock." Levy said giggling. Lucy set her pencil down "Girl spill the tea."

 **All right hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Had to split it into two parts; next chapter won't be long.**

 **Sorry for posting late, tired after work so never had to finish the ending until now.**

 **Like, follow, review. Thanks**


End file.
